Arthur and the school games 2
by Travis 2017
Summary: Sequel to the other story here so please read and review it please.
1. Chapter 1

Arthur and the school games 2

* * *

Another school games will take place this time it is state wide and will be held in Lakewood this school year. Arthur and them are ready for it and heard one team could have used steroids to get buff looking. So they will look into that there. So a drug test will be held before it starts which will find out if it is either true or just a rumor. The school games is a week away. Arthur hopes it is just a rumor for if it is true them students will be expelled from school. And none of them uses illegal drugs for that is bad. We see them talking in class before Mr. Ratburn comes in and starts the lessons there.

"I hope it is just a rumor for if it is true them students will be expelled from school," said Arthur, "Steroids should only be used by people by doctor precription only."

"I also hope it is just a rumor because if they do that would be expelled from school," said Fern, "So a drug test will be used to find out for sure."

"I also hope that is a rumor for real steroids will get them kids expelled from school," said Brain, "I am glad a drug test will take place there."

"I hope it is a rumor started by someone and not real for real steroids is bad," said Buster, "It can make people mean for what it dose."

"I hope it is just a rumor for real steroids can make people very mean using them," said Francine, "I would never use them myself for they are bad."

The drug test was approved by the school board and that could show if a team there uses them or not. One team in fact will use them for they haven't heard about the drug test for some reason or other. Them kids is mean to good students there. So a rogue team can start and challenge the steroid using team to replace them for they know about the drug test and is tired of their team being mean to them at school there. And that school board approved that as well. We see them good kids talking there and kids will be named instead of boys and girls there.

"I am glad we can start a new team to challenge the steroid team there," said Stanley, "My parents knows steroids is more harmful for boys than girl."

"I heard it could shrink the balls of the males who uses them there," said Adam, "I will never use those drugs unless i have to for medical uses."

"I am glad the school board approved our team for we don't use them," said Penny, "Them kids looks strong but they really aren't."

"I am glad we will play against them for the drug test will take place there," said Candy, "I know steroids could shrink balls in males."

"I am glad i will be the coach of your good team here against them here," said a third grade teacher, "I am a good man who loves kids."

I hope you like this story here so far for this is a sequel to a story here. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	2. Bad team losses

Arthur and the school games 2

* * *

Another school games will take place this time it is state wide and will be held in Lakewood this school year. Arthur and them are learning more in school and the drug test will indeed go on there. At the other school has two teams that is there. One team is just good students who never uses steroids to help them in the games. And the other team uses steroids. The good team is winning so far because they are good at sports there unlike the bad team there. Arthur and them is at recess talking about the upcoming games and stuff like that and why steroids are bad as well of course and never uses them.

"I hope that good team wins there for the other does use steroids which is bad," said Arthur, "Steroids are dangerous for us children and i never use them here or at home."

"I heard steroids causes more harm than good and i hope that team gets expelled," said Fern, "Having big muscles doesn't mean they are strong."

"Steroids is bad for all children us boys most of all for it shrinks our balls," said Brain, "And more they use they grow mean and could become not healthy."

"I will never use them unless i have to but only by doctors not myself," said Buster, "I hope them kids gets rehab or something."

"I hope that good team wins against the steroid using team at that school there," said George, "I am sure the bad team will be expelled from school there."

The good team beat the bad steroid team and the principal will send a referrel to the school board for team steroid. And said they will get expelled from school during a hearing there. The good team will head to the state wide school games at Lakewood there. Most of the students there had no idea that team was using steroids until then. The good team is heading to them school games there will do pretty well there. Arthur and them are glad team steroids will be expelled from that school there. We still see them talking on their way home from school there.

"I hope the good team wins against the steroid using team and i see two kids coming here," said Arthur, "Looks like they are from another school not our school."

"The good team did win against team steroids we was there and that team will be expelled," said a boy, "We go to that school for it is in a near by town."

"The steroid team looked strong but they aren't strong it is from steroids not working out," said a girl, "I am glad they will be expelled from our school there."

"I am glad that team lost and will be expelled for using drugs like that there," said Francine, "I am glad that bad team will be expelled from that school there."

"I hope they will be sent to a more strict private school such as a Christian one," said Muffy, "I will never use steroids for they are bad for us kids."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter here in this story here of course.


	3. The zoo

Arthur and the school games 2

* * *

Another school games will take place this time it is state wide and will be held in Lakewood this school year. Arthur and them are at the zoo for they just opened a place for a few animals. Those four animals is gophers, moles, donkey's, and wasp. Arthur and them see's regular versions of them except for some like dogs and cats but can see them around there. Arthur and them know they are anthropomorphic animals but can call themselves humans. A bully group is coming there but are blocked for they are banned there. We see them as in Arthur them is talking in there and knows bullies is banned.

"I am glad we have gophers here for they are one of my favorite animals around now," said Arthur, "I just heard bullies got blocked here by zoo security."

"I am glad we came here and i want to see moles for they don't come out in day," said Fern, "I just not glad we have a kind of wasp here."

"I am glad we got donkey's here for smarter than horses and not crazy of wasp myself," said Brain, "And soon a new place will open here in the zoo."

"I prefer bears and apes for they can be fun to watch same as monkeys and such," said Buster, "I also heard bullies was blocked here."

"I prefer reptiles for i have a pet turtle i just got yesterday from my dad from the pet store," said George, "And snakes helps controls mice."

The new place Brain was talking about is for science by paying a small fee to go in there. Arthur and them are glad them bullies was blocked for they was coming to make fun of not just people but also animals as well. Most of the people there is good honest people who wants no harm done there. Mrs. Read is glad those bullies was stopped before they can go in there. And the other parents is also there is glad them bullies was stopped for they was there to cause pain. So we see them talking more about it now in the zoo there.

"I am glad they stopped them bullies from going in this zoo here for they are bullies," said Arthur, "I am glad we got more kinds of animals here in this zoo here."

"I am also glad they are blocked honey for they was coming to make fun of us and animals," said Mrs. Read, "I am glad we are in here today."

"I am glad we took our children here to see the new animals in this good place here," said Mrs. Walters, "I heard they are banned here as in the bullies."

"I am glad we came here mom for i love these good animals in this zoo today," said Fern, "I am glad we came here today and bullies stopped."

"I love this zoo better than that one petting zoo we all went before there," said D.W., "I am glad them bullies was stopped there."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this story here of course.


	4. Bad team expelled

Arthur and the school games 2

* * *

Another school games will take place this time it is state wide and will be held in Lakewood this school year. Arthur and them are at the gym training for the state wide games that is coming up soon. Arthur and them hopes to win them games. Team steroid was expelled for using them to get strong but only looks that way. For the insides they are weak as kittens. Arthur and them looks regular outside but is strong and for Bud it shows when he is topless. Arthur and them knows drugs like that is bad for you. We see them all talking now about that bad team getting expelled and arrested.

"I am glad they was expelled and arrested for using steroids is bad for the body not good," said Arthur, "I know they are doing crack downs on steroid use."

"I know drugs like that is bad for i know we will never do them to make us strong here," said Fern, "Look at Bud he is strong without drugs."

"He looks good without his vest and shirt off along with his hat and he has nice feet and toes," said D.W., "I am glad we are in here training."

"Yes i am a strong little boy and i do it by working out and i love being topless and barefoot," said Bud, "I know i can be topless being a boy."

"He only takes children allergy medication so he won't sneeze just like me here as well," said Ladonna, "And he has nicer feet than i do for sure."

Bud will have his bath when he gets home for his mom and them see's him naked every night. Bud is allowed to play there for it is the only place he can play without his clothes on. Arthur and them are having fun training with Mr. Ratburn there. He is the coach of that team there along with Mr. Crosswire, MC, and Mr. Marco. Team steroid is charged with crimes which will get them in juvenile hall for up to two years. Brain and them knows perament records are fake in school. Only one that will last is criminal records.

"I know they only use that to scare us kids for we asked for it and said they aren't real," said Arthur, "One show they are real but really they don't exist at all."

"I am glad they aren't real for i got in a bit of trouble once so glad they aren't real," said Fern, "So they use it to scare us kids."

"I am also glad they are fake for some of us would have problems finding jobs someday," said Brain, "I saw that show it is a big file so not real in real life."

"I am glad they aren't real for i am a year behind for the third grade here at school here," said Binky, "I am glad we know they are fake."

"If they was real most of us would have problems getting jobs someday so glad they are fake," said Buster, "I am glad we asked to see them and said they don't exist."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	5. More training

Arthur and the school games 2

* * *

Another school games will take place this time it is state wide and will be held in Lakewood this school year. We see them all training for the school games which will be in less than a week now. One school team thinks they are too good to train. For it is a team of strong looking bullies but they are fat not fit. That team needs to lose weight for them to win it there. The team from mighty mountain only trains two times a week instead of every single day so it will cost them the title. School team that wins gets money for their school. We see them all talking now about the school games there in the gym.

"I am glad we are training for the games everyday for us to get fit for the games coming up," said Arthur, "One team can win the games hopes it is our team for that would be good."

"I am also glad we are for i heard rumors a fat team thinks they are too good to train," said Fern, "I heard we have a good team this year for them games here."

"I heard the current champions has a bad team this year for the best one's is in middle school," said Brain, "For they passed the fifth grade there."

"I heard we have the best team we had sense our parents years ago when they was kids," said Francine, "One team who can beat us is mighty mountain."

"I heard they only train two days a week but they do look tough this school year here," said George, "Worst team in the state wide school games is the fat team."

Mighty mountain's team is training today but heard that Lakewood trains everyday for the games there. Arthur and the team is doing good in the training there and we see them going to the tract for they are running now. Them kids is becoming stronger for they are doing some exercise which reduces fat and builds muscle. Them kids looks stronger and saw some boys topless as in Arthur, Buster, and Brain not just Bud there. Then when they got home how strong them kids look for dong training everyday there.

"We do exercise for we know training helps us build muscle without steroids which is good," said Arthur, "I feel stronger now for we do running and setups and stuff like that."

"I seen Bud topless and he is a strong little boy same as you as well as some friends," said D.W., "I also seen girls naked so i seen how strong they look now."

"Exercise is a good way to build muscle and not unusual for us to see boys topless," said Mrs. Read, "And i see him without his shirt and sweater on."

"We don't mind seeing males being topless for he is a boy so just two nipples on his chest," said Mr. Read, "I am glad that training is helping you kids be strong."

"I shown off most my body except the behind and privates for being fully naked is illegal outside," said Arthur, "So i only get fully naked when i have a shower or bath."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	6. Being topless

Arthur and the school games 2

* * *

Another school games will take place this time it is state wide and will be held in Lakewood this school year. We see them all training for the school games and glad the games will be coming up soon. We see them on the track at school there. The fat team still thinks they are too good to train for them games coming up. They know that the school games is next Monday. The other bad team is of under weight kids so not in very good shape and needs to eat more food. Their school is the best prepared for it. We see them all talking now at the track there about the upcoming school games there.

"I heard our team is the most prepared for the upcoming school games here," said Arthur, "I am glad we are now all fit kids do to our good training here."

"I am glad we are fit for we workout and no use of steroids there in fact," said Fern, "If it wasn't against the rules i would take off my shirt."

"Only boys seems to go topless in public for they won't ever have what we will have," said Francine, "I am just glad we are ready for the games."

"I love being topless showing off how strong i am as you all can tell i am topless," said Bud, "I know to keep some area's of my body until bath time."

"I can see how strong you are for you look good without a shirt and hat on," said D.W., "And i saw you naked for we have bath together at times."

One girl took off her shit anyway and was told females shouldn't do that and told her to put it back on. She said boys also has nipples and they can be topless. And said that she is a girl so shouldn't be topless in public. She said she can go topless at home there. And said it is okay if she goes topless at home. Arthur and most boys there he has pink nipples. Brain being African American he has brown nipples as they see. If Arthur was human he would be a white boy same as most boys. One's with brown nipples is African Americans, Hispanics, and Asians. We still see them talking now there.

"We as boys can be topless in public and i have no shirt on same as sweater," said Arthur, "I am glad we are fit kids and ready for the school games here."

"I would go topless but being a girl i have to learn to keep our chest covered up," said Fern, "And George looks good strong."

"I am glad i am a boy for we can show off more of our bodies in public here," said George, "And we all have our feet and toes covered up so not barefoot."

"I am glad i am also a boy for we can show off more body parts here in public," said Alex, "I am glad we are all here training for the games here."

"I am glad we are all here and glad i am a boy so no shirt on for me," said Bud, "I am glad we are ready for the games here."

I will need some ideas or the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	7. Fat kids replaced

Arthur and the school games 2

* * *

Another school games will take place this time it is state wide and will be held in Lakewood this school year. We see them all training for the school games in the gym there and then at the track. Arthur and them is fit kids who is strong there. The fat kids needs to train for they are not in good shape as in fat. A few of them there has type two diabetes for being fat. Arthur knows it is best to be fit instead of fat. Binky is strong same as the rest of them there now. Arthur and them knows that being fat can cause bad stuff like diabetes, heart attacks, strokes, and other bad stuff we see them talking now.

"I know them fat kids needs to train and lose all that weight they have on them," said Arthur, "We are fit and it is starting to show in our arms, chest, belly's and legs."

"You look good without a shirt on now for you seem to be very fit which you are," said Francine, "I can tell we are all fit for we workout everyday."

"I love being fit for i feel good and strong for muscle we are building now," said Fern, "I am glad we workout for we are in good shape here."

"I feel good myself but only i wish i could take my shirt off but i am a girl," said D.W., "I can be topless as well as fully naked at bath time."

"I seen you naked before you have a nice female body when we have bath at times," said Bud, "I am glad we are all fit here."

The fat kids still won't train and eats lots of food instead so not in good shape for them there. Another group of kids wishes to challenge the fat kids to take their place in the school games and took the case to that school board and got permission by them to challenge them fat kids there. And them kids who is in better shape beat them fat kids and took their place in them games there. The fat kids is angry that they was replaced and will bully those kids instead. But them kids is now bully proof so they will stand up to them there. We see Arthur and his family talking now about it at home there.

"I heard them fat kids was replaced by kids who is in much better shape than them," said Arthur, "And we got strong by working out in training there."

"I am glad them fat kids was replaced by people who is in better shape there," said D.W., "I am glad we are fit and not fat."

"I hope them fat kids loses weight for that two has type two diabetes which is bad," said Mrs. Read, "And you kids are fit for i see your upper bodies here."

"And D.W. w don't mind seeing you topless here which you are and both of you are barefoot," said Mr. Read, "I hope them fat kids lose weight."

"I am glad we workout for i feel fit and i can tell we have muscles and no fat on us here," said Arthur, "I also hope them fat kids lose some weight there."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	8. Veterans day

Arthur and the school games 2

* * *

Another school games will take place this time it is state wide and will be held in Lakewood this school year. We see them all at the park for the annual veterans day picnic and thanking them for serving in the military for they need some help. They don't want them to kill themselves for they know that hurts loved one the most. And talked one out of suicide there. Arthur and them loves the fact they served in wars to fight for freedom there. A few will serve in the military in a few branches there. Fern see's her grandpa there and we see them all talking there about it now.

"I love veterans day for the veterans needs help so they won't kill themselves here or there," said Arthur, "We talked one out of suicide for he will get some help he needs."

"Veterans are good people and i see my grandpa over there cooking food here," said Fern, "For he made the burgers we are eating here same as the fries."

"I will serve in the army after west point so i can become like my dad is now," said Bud, "I am glad we are all here for our veterans here."

"I will serve in the navy after i go to the navel academy for they have ships and such," said Ladonna, "I hope i become a captain of my own ship someday."

"I want to join the marines for they seem to be trained very well and is tough," said Brain, "I will go to the marine academy and become an officer."

Arthur and them talked to a former army officer who is now a local mailman there. He said that one man got some help there from a local woman there who is a councilor who is Doctor Paula. She said he got more brave so he can still stay alive. He feels a bit better now for seeking help after Arthur and them stopped him from killing himself there or at home. For suicide hurts the loved one's more than the one who kills themselves there. We see them ready to play games after lunch. We see Mr. Ratburn and the other teachers talking to them now.

"Forth grade is good so far and glad we are all here helping our veterans here as well," said Arthur, "And we will study for that upcoming test at school there."

"I am glad to help our veterans and yes study hard for that test there coming up," said Mr. Ratburn, "My one uncle is here he was in the air force."

"My third grade class is having a math test coming up and glad i am here as well," said MC, "I am glad you all helped that good man there."

"I am glad we all study hard for that coming science test that is coming up soon," said Buster, "And i am glad that good man is now getting help."

"Come to my house and we can all study for that test so like a study group," said Brain, "And that man is getting help from the woman who helped me."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	9. School games

Arthur and the school games 2

* * *

Another school games will take place this time it is state wide and will be held in Lakewood this school year. We see them starting the school games and had a test in class today there. The fat kids are banned there at them games there. Arthur and his team is winning events and one school isn't doing so good in them games but they are having fun there like them. Arthur and them are strong kids for they workout and most is smart as well. The fat kids tried to come in but not allowed in. We see them all talking at the break time about them fat kids and a bully team is doing bad as well.

"Them fat kids aren't allowed here for they are mean kids and not in good shape," said Arthur, "That bully team is doing bad in these games and we are winning them here."

"I am glad them fat kids are banned and them bullies should be banned as well," said Fern, "And we trained hard for these games here."

"We are all glad that bully team is not doing to good because no bullying allowed here," said Brain, "Bullies like them needs to lose here."

"We will win these games for we did indeed trained her for these games here in fact," said Francine, "And them fat kids are banned and i am glad."

"We will win these games for these games here is going well here of course," said Buster, "I am glad we got strong and fit here in these games here."

Lakewood won the games and bullies cried foul and was rejected for they said steroids was used and it was proved false do to drug test there. Them bullies did use steroids and will get expelled for steroid use. Arthur and them are strong the old fashion way by working out. Them fat kids needs to lose all that fat for some has diabetes there. One fat kid there lost a few pounds already. His doctor put him on a special low cal diet and it seems to be helping him. We see them at the victory party for them for they won them games and heard about what them bullies did there.

"I am glad we don't use steroids like that bully team used and it cost them a win," said Arthur, "I am glad we had drug testing here in this school which proves we are fit."

"I see how strong we are and i wish i could take off my shirt during the games," said Fern, "I am a girl so it isn't lady like even though i am still flat here."

"I am glad none of us was topless do to the dress code we have in place here," said Francine, "As in us females but males here was."

"For us boys we always stay flat chested unlike when you girls become women," said Brain, "I am glad we are all fit unlike them fat kids and bullies."

"Steroids are bad and glad we did get fit the old fashion way by working out here," said George, "And one fat kid is starting to lose some weight."

Next chapter will be the last chapter of this story here so i will need some ideas here. See what happens next chapter here in this story here of course.


	10. Last chapter

Arthur and the school games 2

* * *

Another school games will take place this time it is state wide and will be held in Lakewood this school year. Now they are at the victory party after winning them school games there. This is the last chapter of this story and they are glad they are there. Arthur and them will train more for the last school games which is national which is in crown city this school year. The current champs is from some school in Alaska there but the one's who won it is now in middle school there. One kid on that team is fat and one other is skinny. We see them talking in the party there in school there.

"Yes the national one is coming up as in the last school games this school year here," said Arthur, "And i heard the current champs has a fat kid this year and a very skinny girl."

"I am glad we are going to the games and we will be for Elwood city instead of the school," said Fern, "So i heard not sure if it is true or just some rumor."

"I will take it with a grain of salt unless we hear it from an adult not some students here," said Francine, "So our teacher will let us know for he is Mr. Ratburn."

"No you kids will be from our school and be in that name of Lakewood so who said the other?" said Mr. Ratburn, "I should have known it was that girl here."

That girl said she heard it from Molly who heard it from Binky and started with a boy named Tyson. Tyson got detention for starting that rumor there. Arthur heard Tyson is a bully who loves making fun of others who he calls nerds. He doesn't mess with Brain for he can defend himself against him. He was making fun of Arthur after school in the park and that is when Arthur pushed him down a hill for he was trying to hurt him. All that boy got was dirty and knows not to mess with him again. We see Arthur and his family talking now and Arthur hopes he isn't in trouble there.

"I hope i am not in trouble for defending myself but if i am punish me for it good," said Arthur, "It wasn't at school but the park there."

"If you was my son i would spank you and ground you as well for i would do that," said D.W., "So mom and dad punish him for it now."

"Arthur your not in trouble for doing that but D.W. you are grounded for saying that," said Mrs. Read, "Arthur here was just defending himself."

"Yes you are grounded for that D.W. and Arthur here was defending himself," said Mr. Read, "D.W. we don't spank kids it is wrong."

"I am glad i am not in trouble for doing that in the park but spanking is wrong," said Arthur, "Spanking is seen as causing more harm than good."

I hoped you liked this story here for i enjoyed making it here. I will make a third which will be last in the series the end.


End file.
